


Stranger Things 4

by AndrewsWhore



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewsWhore/pseuds/AndrewsWhore
Summary: Nancy starts to think things are out of the ordinary as a new resident arrives in town. Old love is tested and new love is on the rise.





	Stranger Things 4

**Author's Note:**

> I really need season four already, but it probably won't be here for another three years. So in order to be okay I am going to write one. It'll probably be horrible but I don't care, I need this.

A familiar purpled hair girl stood atop the edge of what once connected to where Hopper had once stood. She stood with the gang she knew as family, and a unfamiliar blond who stared. The blond she knew of course, after all they knew each other for the last four months. The blond was just like her—she had special powers, too.

“What is that?” The blond girl asked confused. “What am I looking at, Kali?”

“That is it my sister” Kali, aka Eight, smiled looking at the blond. “You know what it is…” When the blond shook her head, Kali rolled her eyes a little but went on. “It’s the Upside Down. That’s why I brought you here, Thirteen.”

“Theen” The girl corrected her. She didn’t like when Kali used her full name. She preferred to be called Theen for short because Thirteen reminded her of an awful time in her life. “It’s Theen… That’s my name.”

“Okay” Kali said forgetting that she had an issue with it. “But what do you think?”

“I don’t understand” Theen said confused. “Why are we here?”

“We are here to open it” Kali said as if it was no big deal. “You are probably stronger that Eleven was. I haven’t seen such power before, it even frightens me sometimes.”

“Why would you want it open?” Theen asked. “I don’t understand…”

“You want to meet El don’t you?” Kali smiled innocently. “Remember? You want us all to be a family, isn’t that right?”

Theen nodded. “Of course I do… But—”

“But nothing silly” Kali laughed. “This will bring El to us, Theen.”

“How?”

“She will think her friends are in trouble” Kali said. “She’ll come back and we will close it back up. It’s as simple as that my precious sister.”

Theen stared around and she saw Dottie rolling her eyes. Theen used her mind to cause Dottie to slap herself repeatedly and Dottie started to freak out by screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Okay that’s enough” Kali said distracting her from her revenge on Dottie. “This is serious. If you want El to be apart of our lives then you have to open the gate. You have to do it, Theen. This is the only way…”

“Why can’t we just go to her?”

“Because we can’t find her” Kali replied. “I have no idea where she is. She was adopted by some woman and they aren’t here anymore. So you have to do this if you want us to be a family…”

“Is she going to do it or not?” Dottie asked. “Because I’m starting to get cold.”

Theen stared at the part of it she had to try and to open. She took a deep breath and then put all her energy into trying to open it but for some reason it wasn’t budging.

“You have to think about everything you’ve been through” Kali said. “You have to think of all the pain they forced you to do endure. All the men who pushed you around and treated you like a machine. All the people who spit on you over and over again. Think of all that pain and fucking use it, Thirteen…”

Theen shook her head feeling as if she was going to lose control by the fact that Kali had yet again called her the wrong thing. "It's **_Theen!_** " The anger seemed to do wonders and Kali couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. It was working, it was opening slower than expected but still it was opening and Kali knew it would perfectly set everything into motion.

The Wheeler household wasn’t the same as it usually seemed. People knew something was and were starting to notice that things just weren’t the same anymore, no matter how many times Karen promised everything was fine it was obvious something was different with the older Wheeler children.

Mike Wheeler was stuffing his face with cereal, not even trying to close his mouth. Karen stared at her son disgusted that he didn't have any proper manners, but he shrugged his shoulders because he didn't really care.

Nancy was patiently waiting for her boyfriend to answer the phone. As she stood there waiting she found herself biting her nails, it was a habit she had picked up after Jonathan had left. She had tried to stop the habit a few times but she couldn't help it, she was growing delusional by the minute it seemed.

“Hello Ms. Byers. Is Jonathan there? It’s Nancy…” Nancy’s smile fell and her shoulders slumped, Karen stared knowing that he wasn't there. “Okay… Well when he gets home could you have him call me?” Nancy nodded. “Thanks have a good day, Ms. Byers…”

Nancy returned to the table, slumping over staring at the plate in-front of her. She didn't even feel like she could even eat. 

“It’s pathetic that you keep calling him” Mike told his older sister and Nancy stared up at him. “He clearly is too busy to talk to you. Or maybe he’s just found another girlfriend.”

“Mike!” Karen snapped at her son. “It’s not funny…. Nancy, don’t listen to your brother. Jonathan loves you, he’s probably just having a hard time adjusting to a new school. That’s all, he will call.”

“We haven’t talked on the phone in three weeks, Mom” Nancy replied. “He’s never home or he’s always sleeping. I don’t know maybe Mike is right."

"...I was just joking" Mike said after he receives a glare from his mother. "I'm sure Mom's right. And that he's not ignoring you or whatever..."

It goes silent with Nancy not even looking back up at either of them. Karen hates to see her daughter like this, ever since Jonathan had left things had changed. She thought it would get better but it seemed to only get worse, Mike was better it seemed for the most part. But Nancy was another story and it was clear she had fallen into some kind of depressive state.

Karen just didn't know what she could do. She couldn't force Jonathan to call Nancy, she just figured she had to let Nancy deal with these kind of situations on her own. But Karen still was a mother and felt the need to be there for her daughter.

“Mom” Mike said grabbing Karen’s attention. She looked over at her son curiously. “I need you to take me to school today. I have to be there in the next hour.”

“It’s a Saturday, Mike” Karen said confused. “And you know I am cooking for the new neighbors today.”

“But Mom—”

“Why do you even need to go?” Karen asked.

“My friends and I are checking out some clubs that are meeting” Mike replied. “And I promised that I would be there. Okay?”

Karen shook her head. "I can't take you." Mike groaned. Karen looked over at Nancy knowing it would be a great way to get Nancy out of the house and away from the phone for a few hours. “But Nancy could.”

“No I can’t” Nancy shook her head immediately. She was scared that if she left Jonathan might call and she’d miss it. “Jonathan could call and I can’t just leave.”

“Nancy, when your not in class you are always standing by the phone” Karen reminded her daughter. “And you need to get a break from waiting by a phone that’s not even ringing.”

“Mom—”

“Nancy, it won’t hurt you to take your brother to the school” Karen tried. “It would really be helpful if you do it because if I go the food could burn.”

“I could watch the food—”

“Nancy, I love you” Karen smiled. “But I don’t trust you with my food.”

Nancy rolled her eyes knowing she would have to do it. “Fine…”

Will knew that they were only two states away from his old life but for some reason today he could feel it. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was this familiar feeling he once had. He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly.

As he walked into the kitchen he seen his mom Joyce laughing along with Eleven. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the fact that his mother had adopted her, he understood it had to be done because El did need a family. But that didn't mean that he liked the fact that it was his mother that took her in, he thought when he moved he would be escaping his problems but it felt like one just moved with them.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"Oh it's nothing, Will" Joyce stood to her feet kissing her son's forehead. "I have the day off today." Will smiled thinking he would actually be getting to spend time with his mother. It had been too long since they had gotten to spend time together, it felt like she was always working. "So I am going to have a girl's day out with El."

Will's face fell. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Joyce asked her son confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Will nodded. "I just thought we could spend time together."

"I know, honey" Joyce said. "But El really needs some guidance right now. She's worried about seeing Mike when the holiday's come so I just thought I could spend time with you next time I'm off, okay?"

Will nodded, holding in his anger. "Sure thing."

"So you're not mad?" Joyce asked worried. "I don't want you upset. So are you sure that it's okay that I spend the day with El?"

"You could come too" El suggested and Will glared at her. El felt a little confused as to why Will didn't seem to like that much. She thought they had bonded over all the stuff they had went through but for some reason Will was always annoyed with her.

"Oh yeah" Joyce smiled at her son. Will stared up at her, not sure if he wanted to spend the day with El of all people. "I know you haven't checked out the new mall yet so why don't you come with us?"

"It's really nice mall" El nodded.

"I thought you would want to stay here and talk on the phone to Mike" Will said bitterly. "I mean after El he loves you, right?"

"I don't think they have to talk on the phone every day" Joyce cut in and Will stared at his mother, he knew she wasn't really defending El against him but that's how it felt. Ever since El became a Byers all he's felt is ignored, he knew his mother didn't do it on purpose. But he felt so invisible ever since then. "A lot of relationships they need separation sometimes. They need space, they need their own lives, they need---"

"Why are you of all people going on about relationships?" Will asked lashing out, but keeping his voice calm. He couldn't help himself, thinking about the fact that he was feeling unimportant upset him.

"Okay" Joyce said scratching her head, grabbing her keys. "I'm going to get the car started."

As Joyce walked out, Will stared at El with the most hateful look she's ever seen. El didn't really understand why he was so upset with her. Her and Jonathan got along just fine, they even bonded over a show they had seen on the television a few weeks back.

_"Why isn't Jack with Janet already?" Jonathan asked confused by the series they had been watching. "I mean they are perfect for each other, they understand each other. Why are they acting like nothing's there?"_

_"You stupid?" El asked and Jonathan turned to her tilting his head to the side. "You really think Jack and Janet are something when it's clear he's in love with Chrissy---"_

But for some reason it felt like Will wasn't giving her a chance to bond with him.

"I am looking forward to sibling bonding" El smiled. "I can be the best sister ever..."

Will stared at her, unemotional. "Your not my fucking sister."

Kali stood in her room talking with her friends about what the next part of the plan was. "I just want us to finish summing up what's in store for my dear Eleven. After all she's betrayed us all, hasn't she?"

"Why isn't your sister here?" Dottie asked sarcastically pretending as if she cared where the pale blond was. "Is she taking a nap for trying to kill me?"

"She doesn't need to know about the rest of this" Kali said honestly. Her friends stared at her a little shocked, but smiling by their leader's antics. "The thing about Thirteen is she believes in family. She wants that life that Eleven lives, but I don't."

"But she thinks you do" Mick noted.

"Yeah she thinks I want that" Kali laughed. The whole thing was ridiculous, she didn't have any good feelings towards Eleven after she had just abandoned them. She wanted it open because she had a plan to control the monsters inside, she had a plan to take over and to get even with Eleven. "But I need her to think that it's what I want because we will need her. I think I turn her against Eleven, and we can use her to kill her."

"After Eleven is gone, what are we going to do with her?" Dottie asked a smirk playing at her lips. "Because I want that fucking bitch dead."

"Okay" Kali nodded. "After Eleven is gone and buried, you can cut Thirteen piece by piece. I don't care if you burn her to death or if you chop her in half, as long as Eleven is dead I'm good with any fucking thing."

"I want some of her before you do that" Axel said licking his lips, he couldn't stop thinking of the things he had wanted to do to Theen ever since she had arrived. "I want to give her a good farewell."

Dottie smirked. "That's all we want."

Standing outside the door, Theen didn't know what to do. She was struck and shocked that this had been Kali's plan the entire time. She had truly believed that Kali had wanted to be an actual family, Theen had never had one and she had easily fell for Kali's lies. The door opened and Kali's eyes widened realizing that Theen knew the truth and she had to manipulate her into believing her.

"Oh look it's Eleven" Kali said causing Theen to see her, but Theen shook her head not allowing herself to fall for it. "She just wants to talk to you, Theen. That's all and we can be that family like you want."

"You lied to me" Theen accused her, shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. She had thought for once she had somebody good in her corner, but it turned out to be another user. "You don't want us to be a fucking family, you want to hurt her. You want to hurt our sister."

"She will never care about you the way that I do" Kali said. "I care for you, Theen. But Eleven isn't like us, she's bad and she hurts people. She forced me to try and kill somebody, just because they knew about us. She's not right, she's going to get you killed."

Kali even cried trying to sell the scene but she could tell Theen wasn't buying it. "Fucking grab her."

Theen shook her head using her telekinesis to slam the door shut, to give her enough time to escape. They pounded on the door and once they got it open, they looked all around but realized that Theen was gone. Kali kicked a trash can angrily, knowing that they still needed Theen. "We have to find that bitch. We can't kill Eleven without her, we can't control the monsters without her---So fucking find her!"

Nancy looked lost as she walked into the Arcade, looking around she didn't know what she was doing. Mike didn't want her hanging around his friends, Nancy understood that he probably thought she would cramp his style. She usually wouldn't even consider hanging out with her brother and his friends, not that they were awful. She really thought they were good kids, but she was just always too busy with Jonathan.

But now he was gone.

"Wheeler, what are you doing here?" Nancy looked to see Robin asking. She was putting up a sign that said out-of-order. "Oh why's the game out of order?"

"That is what happens" Robin replied. "Games don't last forever." Nancy stared at the game a little confused, because she was so sure that they had just put it in recently. "But you didn't ask my question.. What are you doing here?"

"Oh my brother---I dropped him off at the school because he wanted to hang out with his friends" Nancy replied honestly. "He told me to buzz off until he was ready to go home, so here I am."

Robin chuckled. "I can tell the two of you have the closest sibling bond of your group."

"I can't believe this" Steve said walking over to Robin, he was talking with a mouthful of tape. "I don't sound no different. I am so winning this bet, Little Robin."

"Bet?" Nancy asked.

"Oh yeah I bet Steve that he couldn't get a date with a mouth full of tape" Robin said. "And he's trying to prove me wrong, but he's failing at every turn. Aren't you, Harrington?"

"You'll see" Steve said. "I will have a date by the end of my shift."

As they argued, Nancy looked over to see something that looked a little slimey crawling around. Nancy blinked but it was still there, Nancy didn't know if she had lost her mind or if she was actually seeing. She watched as it crawled into a nearby vent and she gulped. Nancy shook her head promising to herself that there was no way it was real, the gate was taken care of. All of that was behind them and that was that.

"Hey!" Nancy turned to see Steve and Robins staring at her worried. Nancy realized she had tears falling down her face, she wiped them away as Robin shared a look with Steve. "What's the matter?"

"Nancy, are you okay?" Steve asked, concerned. 

"Yeah I'm just fine" Nancy lied. "I'm just a little stressed from school, that's it."

Robin looked her watch, giggling. "Well looks like somebody's shift is over and they didn't fulfill their duties."

"Shit" Steve said spitting the tape out of his mouth, talking more clearly. "You know I could have won that if I had a little more time---"

"You are such a liar" Robin laughed at her best friend's statement. "You couldn't have won a girl over if I had given you two years to do it."

Nancy walked over to one of the games and she started playing it. She just needed to do something to get her mind off of what she thought she saw. She knew there was no way she had seen that. It couldn't have been real, all of that was in the past. All of that trouble was gone, they had fixed it.

"Okay Wheeler, something is off about you" Robin said walking over to her, this time she was Steveless. "So what is going on with your pretty little head?"

"It's nothing---"

"Let me guess: boyfriend troubles" Robin nodded. She lowered her voice to say the next part, not wanting anyone to overhear what she was about to say. "I get the feeling. I'm having a little bit of girlfriend troubles, myself."

"I thought everything was alright with you and Patty" Nancy said confused.

"It was---" Robin replied frowning. "I love her, Nancy. But she wants to meet my parents--And they have no idea that I'm---"

"Oh" Nancy said, realizing. "What're you going to do?"

"I really don't know" Robin admitted. "Steve thinks I should just tell them, which I understand why he thinks that---but still as a girl would you tell your parents about somebody if they weren't going to like it?"

"I think this is something you need to figure out" Nancy replied. "...However, if it's somebody that I love then yeah I would want my parents to know. But if you don't think they'll understand---"

Robin nodded. "Thanks, Nancy..."

Nancy still couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen. She was starting to not believe herself when she promised it wasn't real. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it to be real.

She shook her head deciding not to think anymore about it.

Mike couldn't find a club for his friends to try out as he walked across the gym with his friends. He was starting to think he should have just stayed home instead of wasting his day for nothing.

"There is nothing here for us" Mike said groaning as he hit Dustin upside the head, Dustin gave him a dirty look. "I can't believe you talked me into coming to school on a Saturday. I could have talked to El on the phone or something."

"You haven't even given any of these clubs a chance" Dustin replied. "We are high schoolers now, Mike. Don't you think we should be trying new things?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I mean Mike has a point. I'm not really interested in branching out and trying new things. I mean the rest of our party isn't even here. So what's the point?"

Max could tell that Dustin really needed this. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she could tell Dustin needed them. "I think Dustin's right. I mean the rest of the party isn't her but that doesn't mean we can't branch out. They are, El's trying new things and I think we should, too."

"You do have a point" Lucas smiled at his girlfriend, Dustin rolled his eyes that's all it took for Lucas to agree. But still Dustin felt relieved that at least one of his friends had come to his side.

"Look I'm not against looking around" Mike said. "But I just don't see anything that is that interesting."

"I really want to do this" Dustin said. "I want us to have something just us four. We really need this---because this isn't going to last forever."

"What's not going to last forever?" Lucas asked confused.

"High school" Dustin replied. "I know it's our freshman year, but it's going to go by so fast. And I'm not ready for that so can we please do this and find a club we all love. That we can do together, okay?"

Mike nodded, giving in. "Okay. But it better not require me to use any upper strength. I am not in the mood for that shit."

"I guess that means we can't join Art Club" Max said sarcastically. "I don't think Mike could handle lifting the brush."

"Fuck you" Mike said acting as if he was offended, but he laughed finding it actually pretty funny.

Max looked over at the yearbook club and she stopped. She walked over to the table, the students sitting there looked up at her.

"What can we help you with?" The girl, Joanna asked as politely as she could be. "If your looking for the little girl's room, it's that way."

"My friends and I are interested in joining a club" Max said deciding to ignore Joanna's attitude. Max knew that her temper could sometimes get her in trouble, so she was trying to keep it controlled.

"Okay and do you think I'm going to let you into mine?" Joanna asked. "I have a rule and that rule is to not let freshman into my club. Do you understand that or do you need an interpreter to help you?"

"I am going to knock the pretty out of you" Max said as calmly as she could. "You stupid bitch." Max went to attack her but Mike and Lucas grabbed her pulling her away before she could even attack Joanna. "No let me end her!"

"Are you crazy?" Lucas asked once they were out of sight from Joanna. "Are you trying to get us into trouble? That's the principal's daughter, Max."

"She can't just talk to us like that" Max rolled her eyes. She didn't think it was right that Joanna did that to them, they should get to join if they wanted to. "I can't stand people like that."

"Neither can I" Lucas said wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, softly kissing her cheek. "But I don't want you getting in trouble over her, okay?"

Max groaned, but knew she would give in. Lucas had a way of helping control her anger at people. He was this calming force, at first she didn't notice it but he was the calmer of the two. That's probably why they worked so well together, she didn't say it out loud but somewhere along the way she had fallen for him.

"So yearbook isn't happening" Mike started. But he stopped, and his friends looked confused and they seen what he was looking at. _Comic Book Club._ Mike smiled and so did his friends, "I think we've found our place."

Max grinned pulling Lucas closer. "Hell yeah."

Dustin nodded. "Feels a lot like home."

Will stood outside the bathroom waiting for his mother to return, when El came over to him holding out a ice cream for him. He shakes his head, but she still tries to give it to him so he knocks it out of her hand, he didn't really mean to do it but he doesn't exactly apologize for it.

El stares down at the wasted ice cream on the ground now.

"Why are you mean?" El asked confused. She has tried to get along with Will but lately he has been too negative to her. "What did I do wrong that made you hate me so much?"

"You didn't do anything" Will snapped. "Okay? You're perfect."

El stared at him trying to understand the problem. "Then why are you angry?"

"Because everyone in my life would rather spend time with you" Will shook his head, aggressively. "I mean the only reason I got to come today was because you suggested I could. My own mother rather spend time with you than me, Mike rather spend time with you..."

That's when El understood. If Max hadn't educated her in romantic films, then she probably wouldn't have figured it out. But staring at Will she realized why he was so angry with her. "You like Mike. That's why hate."

Will shook his head. "I'm not like that." But the tear sliding down his face just further proved that El was right and that Will was different. "How---"

"I'm back" Joyce said walking over to them drying her hands off on her jeans. "So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing" Will said not taking his eyes off of El. "El was just telling me about how much she loves Mike. Isn't that right, El?"

El nodded. "That's all."

"Are you crying?" Joyce asked touching the tear on her son's face. "Will, what happened?"

"Nothing happened" Will jerked away from her. He couldn't believe this was the moment she chose to notice that he needed her, the moment he felt exposed to El. The moment he felt like she knew him better than she should. He didn't want anyone to know that part of him that he tried to bury. He couldn't let anyone know that about him, but El did. "I just really miss my friends that's it."

Joyce nodded. "Okay. The holiday's will be here as soon as you know it. It won't be too long, Will."

As they walked on Will fell silent, letting El talk to Joyce about how excited she was for the holidays. Will found himself getting lost in his mind about the fact that El knew that he had feelings for her boyfriend. It made him wonder if she hated him now, too. He knew he didn't hate El, he just felt jealous over her but now that El knew she could tell anyone.

Will noticed a dark haired boy staring at him from the bookstore, smirking. Will shook his head refusing to think it was directed at him. He followed quickly behind Joyce and El, needing to get away from that smirk. He knew the guy from one of his classes, his name was Conner. He wasn't really the easiest person to get along with. Will found himself worried that Conner had somehow heard El figure it out.

That's when it happened. It even caused Will to stop right there: he touched the back of his neck. He shook his head not wanting to believe that it was happening again. He shook his head deciding that it had to be in his head. They had stopped it over the summer and now it was over, it couldn't hurt them anymore. Or at least that's what Will was telling himself.

As Steve was walking through the woods, he stopped believing he had heard a peculiar noise. He could have swore that it had come from underground, but after a minute he shook his head figuring that it was nothing. He walked on, leaving the peculiar sounds behind believing that it was nothing but his wild imagination playing tricks on his mind.

Underneath the ground was Jim Hopper screaming for anybody to help him out of his current hell he had to live with every day of his life.

"Nobody can hear you" Larry said walking into the room with the needles in his hand. "We are underground, do you really think anybody's going to fucking hear your screams?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jim asked. "I have a daughter out there, just tell your friends to let me go and I won't kill anybody."

"You've been here this long" Larry smirked. "Everybody thinks your dead, Jim. Your daughter is dead, you know that. We've told you about how she died and how Joyce Byers died..."

"All you've told me is fucking lies!" Jim screamed getting in his face as much as possible. He tried his best but it was hard seeing as his hands were trapped in a metal container trapping him from doing much of anything.

"Somebody needs their medicine it seems" Larry said getting the syringes ready and Jim shook his head as if he was begging for mercy. Larry stuck it in his neck deeper out of frustration. "You are sick, Jim. All we want is to help you deal with the loss of everybody that loved you."

Jim screamed out in pain. "Fuck!"

Above the ground, Steve heard that specific scream and he turned back around going towards the spot he had once been standing in. He leaned on the ground listening for something. But he didn't hear anything and he pulled himself up, shaking his head worried he was in fact starting to lose his mind.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and he turned around to see nothing. He saw a pair of pale legs running off into the woods, Steve wasn't sure why but he chased the direction the person had run off in. He wasn't exactly sure why he had, he knew this could very well be a trap but he knew something wasn't right. He knew there was something off about the woods he had just been inside.

He came to a stop believing that he had lost the pale pair of legs, that was until he was lifted off the ground and pushed against the tree. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, he saw a beautiful pale blond girl standing there. He knew she was the one doing this to him and she looked _scared_ for some reason. He thought that maybe she thought he would hurt her.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to staying as strong as possible. "Did she send you?"

"What? Who?"

"What's your name?" She asked yet again. "I won't ask again."

"Steve Harrington" Steve gulped. "I was just going for a walk, I don't know what your talking about---"

She stared at him as if she was reading him inside and out. She let him go and he noticed a drop of blood slide down her nose and he gasped, realizing that she was just like El. "Oh my god..."

"My name is Theen" The girl said calmly. Steve smiled at her, he couldn't help but notice just how natural her beauty seemed to be. "Promise me you don't work for her."

"For who?"

"Sister, sister where are you?" Theen gasped once she heard that voice. "Come on I know we can work this out."

"Her..."

Steve shook his head, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll get you out of here."

Theen didn't know if she should trust him. But the devotion in his eyes to get her to safety seemed to win her over, it wasn't long until she was running with her hand in his searching for whatever he was taking her to.


End file.
